Darkness Within You
by animegal.zeronine
Summary: NEW CH UP![AxC]Rich,spoiled Cagalli is head of a gang in school and everyone feared her.But not Athrun,who is against her the first time they met.Athrun is just as rich and powerful as Cag challenges her all the time.Full summary on chapter 10.[OOC,AU]
1. Chapter 1

**HI! **This is my first ever story… I'm not a very good writer…so be kind with the comments…So **ENJOY!** :)

_These are sounds or thoughts (Italic)_

**Notes about this fanfiction……**

_This takes part now… In the 21st century_

_They are not in Japan…Just in some country_

_Cagalli and Kira are not siblings._

_They are now in junior high school third year(I'm not sure but she's suppose to be only 15 years old)_

_All of them haven't met each other yet_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and any of its character

**Darkness within you**

By

anime-crazy-galz

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Meetings_

* * *

"Hey don't you think its kinda weird that a guy is head of an all-girl gang?" 

A group of girls walked past two guys who were talking to themselves without knowing a single clue who they are talking about.

"Are you talking about the person over there?"

"Yah…That's kinda weird for a----"

"Shhh! Don't say that so loud... If she hears it you're gonna be so dead!"

"It's a **SHE**? But if it's a she…why is she wearing the boys' uniform?"

"**HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID!**" Someone from behind shouted "**NEXT TIME WHEN YOU WANNA GOSSIP! MAKE IT SOFTER!**"

"I think you're blind not to see that I'm a **female**" the insulted girl continued to shout "You people might not know who I am but for your own good you better remember this name in your head that I'm **Cagalli Yula Attha** and no ones messes with me **AT ALL**!"

Ending her sentence she grabbed the guy's collar and punched him hard on the face causing the guy to fall to the ground clasping his mouth as blood dripped onto the floor. She start kicking the first guy while her 'friends' started to punch and kick the other guy…

"Cagalli! I think that's enough…only because of a small thing you're beating up those poor guys…Look at them! I don't think they will be able to even get up for a long time"

"Lacus, how could you talk to Cagalli-sama like that! It's disrespect" an ear-piecing voice rang up.

"Get a life will ya Fllay? It's none of your business stop trying to be Cagalli's favourite…you know it'll never happen" someone shouted out in defense

"It's okay Mir…" Lacus whispered softly into her best friend's ear

* * *

Before anyone could continue to quarrel, Cagalli made a sound from her throat and walked towards the classroom building without saying anything so the rest followed her into the school building. 

The moment she entered the school building, all the chattering stopped and every pair of eyes are all glued to Cagalli and her companion as they walked down the hallway.

Everyone backed away until their backs touched the lockers at two sides of the hallway creating a big space enough for 10 people to walk in a row.

Everyone knows who Cagalli is and she have the nickname of "Friction" as she is the head of the biggest gang in her high school even though she's only in the third year.

Her parents are also one of the richest family in the country and her parents donates a huge amount of money each year to let the school keep her despite all that she done to make the school quite chaotic.

* * *

"Everyone open your textbook to page 64 and solve the puzzle in 5 minutes and I'm going to test you on your understanding." 

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Ok…who wants to answer this ques---"

"Oh crap! No more battery!" Cagalli exclaimed in the middle of the class.

"What are you people looking at? Don't you people have stuff to read? Mind your own business!"

Her sudden shouts caused even more people to stare at her than before. But they were forced to continue what ever they were doing when she start sending deadly glares from left to right around the classroom.

_These people are such nosy pigs…ARH! How am I going to message my friends when I can't use my cell phone!_

"Arh!" Cagalli shouted in the middle of the lesson "I can't stand this anymore! This is so boring!"

With that she swaggered out of the classroom followed by all her companion, leaving behind Lacus and Mir behind, they didn't want to follow so they continued to study.

* * *

"Hey you wanna go to the arcade? Since there's nothing else to do now" Fllay suggested when they reached the back of the school. 

"Not interested. I think I'll go to the canteen and eat" Cagalli replied shortly.

* * *

"_Have you heard about the new guy that is coming to our school today?"_

"_Yeah! I saw his picture in the school newspaper! He's so HOT!"_

"_Totally! And he's **very very **rich! Oh yah I saw him in a magazine once saying that he is the richest teenager in the whole country"_

"_I remember…His name is **Athrun Zala **right?"_

At the same moment, a piece of paper flew right onto Cagalli's face.

_What's this?_

She took it and look at the person in the picture

_So this is the Athrun Zala everyone's talking about…Looks like he's gonna be a attention grabber…I think I should "pay" him a visit to show who is the popular one here!_

* * *

"Ah! I'm so late!" 

_BAMB!_

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming, I'd be more careful next time, I'm late for my class" a girl bowed down to apologized many times and walked away quickly without realizing who she had bump into.

"Do you think that just apologizing will solve everything?" Cagalli shouted with anger.

She ran to catch up with the girl, grabbed her collar and pushed her down onto the floor. Walking in front to face her, she pulled the girl up by the collar and punched her in the face causing her to collapsed onto the floor. And Cagalli brush some dirt off her uniform.

"Now my uniform's dirty because of you!" She shouted.

Cagalli kick the girl several times until there were droplets of blood splattered on the floor. The injured girl tried to stable herself and stood up with the support of the wall beside her. With all her strength the girl tried to fight back but it was useless…even if she can win Cagalli(which will not ever happen), there will still be her companion.

"Still not giving up? I shall make this easier for both of us…" Cagalli said as she prepared to give the girl her best punch.

"**EK!**"

But the punch didn't hit…Instead it was held back by someone.

"**WHAT THE - **" Cagalli shouted when her arm was held by someone from behind.

"**STOP!** Look at her, she going to faint any moment now. I was watching you the whole time. It's already very wrong to bully someone just because they bump into you. It's even worse for a guy to be bullying a girl." someone with a guy's voice shouted.

Cagalli turned around to face the mysterious guy who stopped her punch midway.

_Athrun Zala!_

"LET GO OF MY HAND!" Cagalli tried to pull her wrist from Athrun's grip but could not because he was too strong.

"Apologize to her now!" Athrun shouted and pointed to the girl, who was now wiping her tears.

"NO!" Cagalli lifted up her legs and kicked Athrun's shin hard.

"Ow!" Athrun released Cagalli without much choice.

"And another thing...I'm not a guy."

Cagalli smirked victoriously and started to walk away. Athrun recovered quickly and was about to launch forward towards Cagalli when…

"No! Please!" The injured girl grabbed Athrun's sleeves and pleaded. Athrun was stopped and helped the girl up.

"Thank you but please, if you know what's good for you, don't have anything to do with the Friction"

"Friction?" Athrun shot an eyebrow up quizzically.

"It's a famous gang in this school. They bully everyone. Nobody dares to stick up to them at all. The girl whom you've just fought is the leader of the gang, Cagalli Yula Attha."

"Cagalli Yula Attha…" Athrun repeated revengefully.

* * *

So how was it? Hope you like it. I wanna see whether is it good before I continue…so…um…PLS R & R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! **I've been thinking how to continue this…Anyway… I write the first chapter like 1 month ago…but now I already have no idea how to continue! So please ENJOY!

(review answering)

_One more thing_

**Thank You to all my reviewers **

Your support gives me strength to continue writing!I thought that I wouldn't even get a single review…but I was wrong… thank you to all of you who like my story. I'll continue to write with all my effort!

And in the first chapter, there was a typo error "Cagalli ……nicknamed "Blah" " is supposed to be "Friction". Sorry I didn't see that one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and its character

Darkness within you

_By_

anime-crazy-galz

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meet again!**

**

* * *

**

"Damn it! What – That idiotic freak is poking his nose in other people's business…"

They were in McDonald's after school.

"His name is Athrun Zala, a new transferred student." Fllay offered.

"I know that! I don't have short-term memory, you know…"

"His father owns the famous Zala Enterprise." Lucas muttered, as if remembered something.

"Oh…" Cagalli said although still trying to remember something else.

"Oh!...The new transfer student everyone was talking about!" Cagalli shouted at last, after thinking for 5 minutes.

"Yeah…"

"That guy will get it from me for humiliating me just now! You'll see…" Cagalli said through gritted teeth.

"But – Cagalli…."

"What?...That stupid egoistic idiot thinks he's a hero…oh…please…I think his brain is not half the size of his ego." Cagalli snapped and continued blabbering.

"Erm…Cagalli…" The others tried to gesture and point to something behind her.

"Well, I see that you can use your mouth better than your brains...?"

A familiar but horrible (to Cagalli) voice behind Cagalli made her turned sharply.

Her face creased up in a sneer the minute her eyes met his.

"You again!" Cagalli pointed her index finger at her said rival, Athrun.

"This is a public place...hope I didn't step into any of your territory..." Athrun took the reaction mildly and sarcastically and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Cagalli stood up suddenly.

Athrun turned with an indifferent expression.

"I'm not finished yet! Today, you interfered with my punishment..." Cagalli marched towards Athrun, who just stood still with the same expression.

"Punishment? I doubt so...all I saw was that you're bullying her..."

"Bullying? For God's sake...she bumped into me! And that's good enough reason..."

"Reason? _Please_…don't make me laugh..." Athrun said in a cold tone, with no trace of humour in his voice at all.

"I would…but I don't find it funny at all…" Cagalli stood up and leveled herself with Athrun.

"_Really_?"

"You've angered me, and that's also another good enough reason for **_this_**!" Cagalli swung her fist, aiming at Athrun's left cheek.

Cagalli's aiming is never inaccurate…

It's just that Athrun's reflex was better…

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's wrist and twisted it. Cagalli bit her lower lips hard to stop the agonizing scream from escaping her mouth.

"Don't think you can do anything because you're stronger than the others…it's just a cowardly act…" Athrun said while tightening his grip.

Cagalli clenched her teeth tightly and tried to pull back her wrist. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

"It's just a warning…" Athrun finally released Cagalli's wrist and walked away. Cagalli, once released, clutched her wrist bitterly.

Once Athrun walked away from Cagalli's group, he was complimented by his friends.

"Nicely said…you've got a strong grip…I can see….managed to hold _Friction_ still…"

"Thanks. But to tell you the truth…I had to grab her with my full strength…I haven't had such a strong opponent for quite a while now…" Athrun replied truthfully.

"Hey…c'mon…don't worry…we can't even get hold of her for 1 second…you should be happy. Y'know..." One of his friends patted his back.

* * *

_**Bang**_

"Welcome home, Young Master Zala" about a dozen voices chorused together forming one united sentence.

Athrun nodded as a response and he handed his bag to one of them. After that, he headed for the lift and pressed the fifth floor.

_Ting_

The lift reached the fifth floor and he walked out and into dark room with only one light source which is a table lamp. Athrun's father was doing some work as if it's the end of the world.

"Father, I think you should rest for a while, it's dinner time already."

"…"

"Father"

"Leave me alone. Just go first." His father snapped at him before returning his attention to the work that he was doing earlier on.

Letting out a deep sigh, Athrun had no choice but to leave the room.

_Why must father be like this after mother died? Though it was partially **his** fault that mother died. I still feel that I shouldn't have forgiven him. But he shouldn't put himself into so much work just to make himself occupied and not be sad. He'll break down one day._

His mind was occupied through the whole dinner.

* * *

**_Bang_**

Athrun's father took a glance at the door to make sure Athrun had already left. Then he put down his pen and sighed deeply. As his eyes slowly shut, his thoughts drew him back to his painful past.

_It's my entire fault that you died. Please forgive me. But whenever I see Athrun it makes me think of the happy times we had together. Please forgive me…Please forgive me…Lenore… _

* * *

_Uh_

_Uh_

_Uh_

_Uh_

_Uh_

"Ah"

Athrun dropped the weights that he was using onto the floor and took a drink from his water bottle.

_I think I have to work out more often; my strength had decreased so much since…um… 2 years ago? Since I stopped playing basketball… I wonder whether my skills are still as good as before…_

_But what I have to do now is to increase my strength so that the next time I see **her** again, I won't have to risk a chance of losing if she become stronger overnight which is impossible though. But still, there's no harm in training harder._

So Athrun went back to his training. Training even harder than before, determined to win Cagalli.

_I will never lose to her… I will never lose to a stuck-up girl like her._

After his gym training, he went back to his room and hacked into the school database to get some information on her.

"Hmm… Interesting…" He thought aloud as he browsed through the information database.

"Her mother died when she was still very young… And her father is running one of the biggest companies in this country… The Attha Corp. … Um… That's my father's rival company, such a coincidence that we met under such circumstances."

But something caught his eye, causing him to be shocked for a while. It was her grades in elementary school, it was perfect, straight As, compared to now, now was horrible, nothing could describe her marks.

But the weird thing is that there was a steep drop in her grades in the 2nd semester. There was sudden change of attitude in her towards everything. The teachers have reported that she has been acting differently since her first year's 2nd semester.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Miss Cagalli, what would you like for dinner?"

"Anything would be fine. Um… Will father be home tonight?" Cagalli asked one of her personal maid even though she already knew what kind of answer it will be.

"He is having a really important meeting at America so he flew there this morning. He won't be back until next week but he ordered us to buy you a birthday cake and he already bought your present, it's in your room" the maid replied even though she knew that Cagalli is quite unhappy with how father is paying even more attention to his business than his own daughter.

"Lets celebrate your birthday together! I already bought a chocolate cake for you. You'll love it, it's your favourite" the maid said as she tried to cheer Cagalli up.

"I'll pass. I'd rather go to the gym. You can eat the cake if you want" Cagalli replied as she headed for the gym.

_I **HAVE** TO BE STRONGER THAN THAT **IDIOTIC GUY**! I **HAVE** TO WIN HIM THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!_

After the long gym training, Cagalli finally left the gym and went to take a shower. She gobbled down her dinner and went back into her room.

She found a box nicely wrapped with a sheet of wrapping paper with a ribbon tied around it on her bed. She presumed that it was her present.

But she took the box and threw it onto the floor with anger and lie down on her bed thinking about the same thing over and over again.

_Why did he leave so early? Can't he leave tomorrow? Or has he forgotten about my birthday? Why can't he stay and celebrate my birthday with me just for once! Thinking about it made me just realized that he hasn't even celebrated my birthday before! **Not even once**!_

She thought of it until she fell asleep unknowingly. But her last thought made her feel better. Her last thought was:

_I don't need something called family love since I never had one! I don't need his love! I don't need it! I don't need it! I've got friends who help me out even more! Thank you **Erika**! You taught and gave me something that is even more valuable.** Friction!** _

* * *

A/N: At last the second chapter is finished! Whee! I'm not very good at spelling sounds so its kinda wierd... I know :'( ...Hope you like this chapter um and sorry if this chap is kinda boring but um... I have to write something about their lives at home so…Anyway I will reveal more of Cagalli's "troubled" past in the later chapters… Just who is Erika? Stay tuned and you'll find out! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!** I'm back again! Hope you all didn't wait too long for this. I've been suffering trying to come up with ideas for this chapter. And I kinda ended up reading Naruto instead of writing…Hehe…Hope this chapter isn't as boring as the last one and hope that my hard work is paying off… Please ENJOY!

**IYGU**: Hey! Don't guess and spoil the fun. But yes what you say is "partially" correct…Hehez…

**SacredMaiden:** Erica is not in Gundam Seed Destiny, she is just a character I made up.

(True that Cagalli doesn't see her father often but I think not all Cagalli-like people will end up like her… She is just a sad cast unlike someone I know)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and any of its character.

Darkness Within You

_By_

anime-crazy-galz

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Surprises)**

**

* * *

**

"Erm…ex-excuse me, Athrun?"

Athrun turned around to face the speaker.

A petite girl with brown hair and brown eyes looked up shyly.

"Yes…how can I help you?"

The girl smiled shyly and held up a box of present to Athrun.

"Here! It's from the Cooking Club…"

Athrun took the box, puzzled and startled.

"But –."

But before he could say anything, the girl ran off.

"Morning Mr. Popular, starting your scheme early in the morning, huh?"

Athrun faced the last person he wanted to see.

"And you're irritating me early in the morning too, **_Friction_**." He emphasizes on the word Friction.

Athrun smirked.

"I see…so you're going to go against me right?" Cagalli lifted her fist up angrily.

"Using violence because you're unable to win the argument…what a clever way…"

Athrun stood there, without flinching, grinning calmly. This made Cagalli even more angry.

Cagalli gritted her teeth, unable to counter back, so Athrun continued, "Friction…does it mean going against everyone, slowing everyone down…?"

"Hah! I'm surprised that your little brain can actually direct you to say something like that…truly amazing…but you forgot one thing…" Cagalli stepped up nearer to Athrun,

"**Friction can't be destroyed**"

Cagalli snapped her fingers, her gang members appeared abruptly behind her.

Cagalli smirked.

Athrun still had a calm face on, and he nodded his head once. A group of guys appeared behind him.

"But I trust there's something called lubricant? To reduce the friction I'm afraid…"

"Try it…!"

Then the war started right in the middle of the corridor. There were many spectators. Cagalli's and Athrun's gang were having a heated fight when a teacher walked by.

"Stop it! **NOW!**"

It was the deputy headmistress of the school, she had been watching Cagalli and always tried to make sure that she doesn't cause trouble since Cagalli had _the_ reputation.

"**All of you! In my office now!**" the deputy headmistress shrieked.

They all followed her quietly to the deputy headmistress' office.

They filed into the room.

"Who started the fight?" she questioned, even though she just knew what the answer would be.

Cagalli's gang started to glance nervously at Cagalli and Athrun and Co. glared back at Cagalli.

"What! Miss Sogue…it's not me" Cagalli shouted, realizing the accusing stares.

Miss Sogue sighed and said, "Not you again…"

"But Miss – I didn't do it!"

"It doesn't matter who started it…but all of you are in trouble. I have to punish you. Report to my office after school…I still can't think of any punishment at the moment…how am I going to make you learn, Miss. Attha? And Mr. Zala, I know you're new to the school…but this can't excuse you from the punishment..."

Miss Sogue went on and on, and after the 'lecture', she let them off to their classes. Before Cagalli could leave the office, Miss Sogue called out to her Cagalli.

"And Cagalli, even though I'm your aunt, there will be no exception."

* * *

After the final bell rang, Cagalli and the others entered the office reluctantly.

"Ah…you're all here…" Miss Sogue looked up from her work.

"Now, your punishment would be to…"

* * *

"**What the hell!**" Cagalli yelled while walking toward a classroom, carrying a pile of rags.

"Stop complaining…and **shut up**…" Athrun muttered to Cagalli.

They were supposed to clean all the classrooms on the 2nd floor. Cagalli and Athrun, being the "starters" were the only two cleaning the whole floor. For the rest of them, they can divide among themselves; 5 people per level.

"**Argh!**" Cagalli didn't seem to hear what Athrun said.

"**Shut up…**" Athrun stressed what he just said, still, Cagalli seemed to be in her own dreadful world.

Finally, they reached 2nd floor. Athrun put down the pails, mops, brooms and dustpan he was carrying all the way while Cagalli only carried a pile of rags.

"**WILL YOU SHUT UP AND START CLEANING?**" Athrun shouted at the top of his voice and grabbed the pail to fill it up with water.

When he returned, he found Cagalli doing strange swinging motions with the broomstick. She looked as if she was dancing with the broom.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked, puzzled.

"What do you think I'm doing? Sweeping of course!" Cagalli answered annoyingly.

Athrun paused for a while to register what Cagalli had said. Then,

"Hahahahahaha!" Athrun burst out laughing. Cagalli felt a hot rush through her cheeks and threw the broom down immediately.

"Fine! Do it then, since you're so clever!" Cagalli stomped off, leaving Athrun on the floor, laughing and clutching his stomach roaring with laughter.

After 5 minutes, Cagalli returned, and found Athrun sweeping the floor.

"This is how you sweep the floor, watch and learn, cos I'm gonna make you sweep the next classroom" Athrun said without looking up.

"As if I'm gonna sweep the floor! I'm gonna complain to my father and let him settle this matter with the school!"

"Even though all the teachers are afraid of you, I think I know someone who will even tell your father about your gang…" Athrun continued

"I know Miss Sogue is your aunt, I am sure that she would definitely talk to your father"

"**HAH!** I have no idea how you know about she being my aunt! But don't you think if Miss Sogue could tell my father, wouldn't I be in trouble long time ago!"

_Shit! I totally forgot that she acts like this since the first year! And she definitely will get would have been into trouble long time ago if her father knew about this!_

Cagalli sniggered before continuing, "Heh, speechless already?"

"…"

"Is the '**_GREAT_**' Zala defeated by **_FRICTION_** already?"

"Don't piss me off."

"What will you do if I don't do what you say?"

"Then you'll get **this**!" Athrun said threatened, while gritting his teeth and practically shouting the last word.

Athrun swing swung his fist forward in a fighting stance. But, before the fist hit its target, Athrun froze half-way.

_HUH? Why am I wet?_

He then realised that he was drenched from head to toe. He looked up and saw Cagalli holding a empty pail of water.

"**ARH! I CAN'T STAND YOU!YOU ACT AS IF YOU'RE THE QUEEN IN SCHOOL WHO CAN BULLY EVERYONE! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT ISSIT THAT EVERYONE IS SCARED OF YOU AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!**"

_**NO ONE HAS EVER SAID THOSE THINGS TO ME AND EVER LEAVE UNHARMED! HE IS SO GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE SAID!**_

Cagalli raised her fist in anger while Athrun raised his hand to stop her from punching.

Just as then the deputy headmistress walked into the room because they were causing such a din that even people on the first floor can hear them.

"**HEY YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING AND GET ON WITH YOUR WORK! IF NOT I'M GOING TWO GIVE YOU TWO EXTRA PUNISHMENT! THE OTHERS HAVE ALREADY FINISHED THEIR DETENTION!**"

And she walked off leaving the two in silence…

Athrun picked up the broom and start sweeping the floor quietly without making a sound while Cagalli decided to start wiping the table to help out so that they can go back home earlier.

* * *

As Cagalli was heading for the toilet she walked past a deserted corridor.

"Kira, I have been in love with you for so long, I was so unhappy that both our gang have to be enemies…" a sweet voice started the conversation.

"But isn't your gang leader going to be angry if she finds out?" Kira asked.

"Yah, but our love is more important than that stuck-up brat. So do you want to go out with me?"

"But Fllay I can't" Kira replied.

"Yeah Fllay you can't because of your **stuck-up leader**" someone from behind said in a purposely imitated voice and emphasizing on those 3 words.

_Why is she here? OH NO I think she heard what I said about her…_

Fllay started to become more and more panicky as Cagalli slowly walk towards them

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAY**" She clenched her fist tight and launched herself forward preparing to punch Fllay in her face.

But the punch stopped just an inch away from Fllay's face.

"Can't you be more creative? That's the same thing you said to me earlier"

"Don't you have other better things to do than trying to be a **_hero_** and go around saving the damsel in distress, **Zala**" Cagalli said with tint of anger in her voice and but still emphasized on his name.

"I shouldn't have let you leave the classroom if I had known that you will cause this much trouble" Athrun said calmly "And Kira, I don't know why you're involved in this but if you don't wanna tell me it's fine with me…"

"Stop acting like good and kind-hearted guy, it just doesn't suit you" Cagalli said in a way more calm tone, "Fllay you had broken rule number 5. In that case I have to think of a punishment for you."

"**WHAT!** **Punishment!** I haven't done anything wrong! I can't stand this anymore, I can't stand you anymore!"

Then Fllay raised her hand to slap Cagalli but Cagalli reflexes were faster.

The next moment, Fllay was sitting on the floor with a swollen cheek due to Cagalli's punch

"**How dare you! You punch me? I'm gonna quit this gang**"

"**Quit! I don't care I can't stand you anyway. All you do is putting on cosmetics and wearing mini skirts everyday. How are you gonna fight in that anyway!**"

"I'm gonna make you pay for this punch and the humiliation!" with that Fllay ran away with tears forming in her eyes.

**_I AM GONNA MAKE HER PAY! WAIT AND SEE CAGALLI YULA ATTHA! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!_**

* * *

A/N: Ah! At last the third chapter is finished! Yay!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**: So… How Cagalli splashed the water at Athrun… Is it unforgettable enough?

* * *

But…As we know there is something called exam to study for and the problem is that I have been failing and I can't fail in this FINAL EXAM…If not I'll be kicked out of school…And I am very serious **KICK OUT**!

So I have to apologise first…I won't be writing until…MID OCTOBER! AH! I'm gonna be so STRESS! And I think I'll take a few weeks to write, most probably 2 wks… Anywaes, hope you all can wait till then.

* * *

OOooOO… What is gonna happen in the next chapter? What is going to be Fllay's "pay back"? Continue to read and find out… Since I'm gonna be away for about two months I'm gonna give you all a little sneak preview of the next chapter: **Fllay's revenge!**

"_Hope you enjoy being beaten up like how you beat the others up"_

"_Is this what you called revenge! You better try harder next time"_

This is not in sequence…Hope you enjoy guessing! ha!


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYA!** It's been so long since I have updated. Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long for this new chapter:) I think this is the second time I said that… Hehez… I have been SOO busy with my studies and exam that I didn't even on the computer for a long time(even though I played a little while)… So happy that I can write again! Did my sneak previews made you excited? Anyway, I've changed my pen name! It's animegal09!

The reason I'm adding the disclaimer is because...! Some new characters are joining in the fun! And change of main pairings...AxCxS...!

To clarify some things: Grade 7-9 Junior High School

Grade 10-12 High School

**Every one...just take it as Erika is another character who only exists in this fic ok? **

**tha lil' angel: **Hope you can wait a little while longer cos I **think**...I think...There will be sort of 'something' between them...soon... I think should be in chapter 6...yeah...chapter 6...

**mE ) : **What rules?

I seriously need help in my later chapters, can't think of anything at all! If anyone has any suggestions, you can help an "out-of-idea" author to have an "inspiration"… Anyways, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny and any of its character.

Darkness Within You

_By_

animegal09

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Fllay's revenge?**

* * *

"You should have realised it by now right? There's even not a single chance that you will ever win me. Not to mention, my whole gang."

"What do you think I'm a dumb-ass? Of course I know that I can't win you" she said matter-of-factly, though she found herself having to struggle over her control of her muscles.

"Then why do you still continue to fight when you know that you can't win,"

_This girl is very determined… reminds me of myself when I was younger…_

"Do you want to join **_Friction_**?"

"…"

"It's a good deal ya'know"

"…"

"**So are you gonna accept it or not?**"

"Um…su-sure"

_That's a bit weird…_

"So what's your name again?"

"Cagalli Yula Attha"

"Welcome to **_Friction_**"

* * *

Cagalli woke up sweating and panting very heavily. Her eyes were in a daze as she let her thoughts race through her mind...

_What is wrong with me? Why am I having the same dream over and over again? Am I regretting joining **FRICTION** 2 years ago? But it can't be! I'm happy, I have friends who stay by my side whenever I fight…no…they are called comrades…but they are still my friends…or is it not? ARH! I can't think properly!_

"Miss Cagalli, are you awake now? You're going to be late for school"

"Yeah, I'm going down in 15 minutes."

_**Wow!** Sure is rare to see Miss Cagalli awake so early…_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, you know Athrun Zala is starting his first day today?"

"Yeah, I heard he's in this class"

"Oh wow! We're sooo lucky to be in the same class as 'the' Athrun Zala!"

"I'm so excited!"

Everyone was talking about Athrun's arrival in the classroom until Cagalli and her gang walked in. Everyone kept quiet, no one dared to make a single sound. There was a sudden hush. But teacher broke the silence when he made the new announcement about Athrun's arrival.

"Today we will have a new student joining us; I think some of u might have heard of him before as he is not only well-known in the 'high-class society'.

"We welcome **Athrun Zala!**"

"**WHAT! I'M GONNA BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS THAT JERK!**" Cagalli exclaimed, causing everyone to stare at her as Athrun walked into the classroom.

_I'm in the same class as her? This is going to be interesting…_

The teacher furrowed his brows to Cagalli's over-reacted reaction.

"So you two know each other? Well, that's good. Athrun, you may take your seat beside Miss Attha over there" the teacher said, gesturing Athrun to an empty seat beside Cagalli.

"**Don't **put him beside me" Cagalli said through gritted teeth as she stressed on the word "don't".

The teacher was taken aback for a while. But luckily someone came to his rescue.

"Threatening your teacher huh? Hmm...a nice way to get work done your way. But too bad it's not gonna be like that anymore." Athrun said in a cheery tune as he walked closer to the table he was 'assigned' to.

"Teacher, you can start the lesson now. Everything is settled." Athrun said as he reached his table.

"What the---…Who said that this is settled?"

"Why? Is it that you're scared to sit beside me, **_Friction_**."

"Yeah I bet she's scared of you"

"…**Fllay!**…How dare she say that!" Cagalli gritted her teeth but didn't reply. Cagalli cursed as she banged her fist on her desk.

"_This is gonna be fun!_" Athrun whispered as he sat down at his table.

"_Yeah right, fun…_" Cagalli whispered back in a monotonous tone.

* * *

After a while Cagalli got bored and asked Athrun " Hey, I'm wondering...why did you just join class today? I thought you were transferred here 3 days ago?

"It's because I'm the most popular guy and everyone grants me whatever I want"

"Yeah right, like anyone will ever **_grant_ **you anything"

"They'll grant me anything with this!" he flashed her one of his most charming smiles. But to Cagalli it was an ugly, annoying, disgusting smirk.

_**ARH! **This guy disgusts me!_

Seeing the disgusted look on Cagalli's face made him smirk even more.

Bur he just chuckled before answering properly, "The headmaster allowed me to tour around the school for a few days before starting school that's all."

Satisfied with the answer, Cagalli ignored Athrun for the rest of the lesson. (She had nothing else to say anyway).

* * *

_**Rrrriiiiinnnnngggg!**_

The school bell rang 3 times, indicating that it was the end of lunch time. Everyone headed back to their classrooms except for one particular group of girls.

"Hey, I wanna go to the arcade, it's boring around here" Cagalli said as she walked to the back of the school, where they climbed over the fence, with her gang members following her.

"Yeah sure"

"Where are Lacus and Miriallia?"

"I dunno, Cagalli-sama…Lacus and Mir are not here **again**," one of them sighed before continuing, "I think we should kick them out of the gang, they don't even fight with us."

"Yeah, I think they would even faint seeing just one drop of blood."

Some giggled as a sign of support. That girl took it as a 'signal' to continue so she snickered and continued, "Heh! They're so pathetic I think if they actually get into a figh---**AH!**"

Her sentence was cut-short when Cagalli's fist stopped right in front of the girl who started the 'gossip'.

"I don't want anyone talking badly about them in front of me **ever** again. This is only a warning, the next time, I won't let you off."

After finishing her sentence, she turned around and walked away. Those who had been with her longer recovered from the 'shock' faster and followed Cagalli to the back of the school.

* * *

Somewhere in the school,

"_Hello, yes it's me, they're skipping school today, and they're going to the arcade behind the shopping center near this school. Yeah, that's one... you have to walk through a dark alley to get there. Yes, like what I told you before, thanks cous._"

_Flap_

A girl closed her cell phone before smirking to herself, "Now its showtime! I'm gonna enjoy watching this!" She exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"Hey Cagalli-**_sama_**" a moderately tall girl said before walking out of the darkness revealing herself to the sunlight. Cagalli and her gang were about to walk through the dark alley when they were stop by a group of silhouettes.

A fist was swung forward as the 'grand entrance'. But Cagalli's reflex was fast. She caught it and twisted 'his' arm behind 'his' back and she pushed 'him' down roughly onto the floor within just a split second. But her thought of the silhouette as a guy was wrong. The person had a nice figure, long dark pink hair, which is almost red.

_**Fllay!**_

Realising that it was Fllay, she pushed her down even harder causing Fllay to scream.(A/N:I think it's not even painful...Honestly... I hate weaklings...)

Cagalli was enjoying the scream she got out from Fllay so she continued without realising that the group of people Fllay came with was approaching at a steady pace. But the number was lesser then Cagalli's gang. (A/N: Cagalli's gang is just a junior high school gang but a very big one which consist of about 20+ people)

Cagalli was about to kick Fllay but was interrupted by a voice not far behind.

"So you must be Cagalli...The one who's giving Fllay so much trouble."

Cagalli loosened her grip and tilted her head a bit to have a proper look at that person. She was tall, but not as tall as Cagalli, she was wearing a high school uniform. In fact that girl was in the same institute as her, only that Cagalli is in junior high and that girl was in senior high.

"So what if I'm Cagalli...got a problem with that?" Cagalli took a step forward and cracked her knuckles.

"So...not giving in huh? I was thinking of giving you a chance to apologise to my dear cousin...But! I don't think that's necessary anymore." She said walking forward too.

"Hey cous...could you give her double of what you were gonna give her? Cos she gave me this scar..." Fllay said pointing to the scar that was just made a few minutes ago when Cagalli pushed her down the floor.

"Meet my cousin Hana...she's from high school...actually our school's institute high school. So you better respect your **_seniors_**" (A/N: I just have to give Fllay's cousin a name.)

With that Fllay's cousin gave Cagalli a hard punch which caused everyone to gasp in shock. But that punch didn't make Cagalli reel backwards.

"Hope you enjoy being beaten up like how you beat the others up, but I gotta go now I've got something even more important to do than watching you get beaten up..." Fllay said before strolling back to school.

"Ok let's get back to work shall we? **I'm gonna teach you lesson you'll never forget!**" Hana cracked her knuckles and brought up her fist.

"Bring it on" Cagalli said coolly before landing a punch on Hana's face. The punch was so hard that it even make Hana stumble backwards. A drop of blood trickled from her swollen nose.

Her gang members stepped forward to help their gang leader, but were pulled to the side by Cagalli's gang members so that their leader can have a 'solo' fight.

"**How dare you!**" Hana screamed as she whipped off the blood with her hand.

"**As daring as this!**" Cagalli kicked Hana in her stomach causing Hana to be flung against the wall.

"**AAAAHHHH!**"

Hana screamed as Cagalli continued punching her despite her not retaliating.

"**What happen to all those tough words now? Can't fight back?**" Cagalli mocked at her...But of course Hana as a 'tough' gang leader, didn't give up...She tried to punch back but was either blocked or got a punch in return... (You can actually see the difference between them...Which is...ALOT!)

It was only less than an hour but Cagalli's gang won already. Though to Cagalli it wasn't a good victory, but she was still satisfied with the result. As a 'finishing touch' to her victory, she pulled Hana up by her blood-covered collar and shouted into her ears.

"This'll show you not to underestimate **me**...No wait...I said wrongly...This'll show you not to underestimate **us**!" Using her index finger to shove Hana's head, she continued, "Be sure to remember us, we are **_Friction_**."

After finishing her final 'speech', she and her gang walked away with victorious smiles on their face. But all Hana and her friends could do is only remain on the floor helplessly. (More of uselessly).

(A/N: So sad...Cagalli's plan to go to the arcade was destroyed by the Hanas...)

* * *

The next day...at the back of the school...

"Hey Fllay...what did your **_dear_** cousin Hana tell you about yesterday's result?" Cagalli said as she pushed Fllay onto the floor.

"What did you do to Hana?"

"O nothing...Just the usual thing I would give someone if they **dared** to challenge me..."

"**What! **You...you...mean...you have be...beaten her! I don't believe it"

"You must have been really angry at that time...since you actually **tried** to punch me" she snickered before continuing, "Let me think...what you would normally do...Hmm...All you could do is slap, scratch and slap...you can't even punch properly!"

"**Shut up! Shut up!**"

"Is this what you called revenge! You better try harder next time"

"I said **SHUT UP!**"

"**Who are you to order me around?**" Cagalli lunged forward and 'finish' up the 'undone' work.

Ear-piercing screams where heard near the backyard of the school, but no one bothered...Actually no one dared to bother...So the 'poor' victim was left there to fend for herself against more than 20 girls...

* * *

"Hey you all still wanna go to the arcade? Since our plans to go there were destroyed by some ignorant people who think they could actually win me..." Cagalli asked as she and her friends were walking down an alley...But this alley was quite big and was connected to the main road...

"We can still go now---"

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies...But I have an important issue to settle with you girls"

Cagalli and her gang had to turn around to see the source of the voice...It was a group of guys...When she turned back in front, she realised that a few more guys were there...which made her gang and her trapped in the middle...

* * *

I don't know if Fllay's revenge is what you has been expecting...Your version might be harsher so...Um... I dunno... Who are these guys anyway? Are they here to fight also? And if they are how on earth will Cagalli ever survive this? You can find that out in the next coming chapter!

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter...But if you haven't... You can wait for Chapter 5 which I think it'll be more exciting than this...

O yeah...Um...I'm in need of help...Need to ask anyone who knows:

1. When are **summer holidays**? Like from which August to which Feb? I have no idea! I'm just guessing! I'm using that information in the later chapter so I need to know the actual fact.

2. What is the meaning of **AU**?

3. Who is **Shiho H.**?

4. I need a nice name for their school and I hope that whoever is kind enough to suggest me will suggest it to me...ok...I'm talking nonsense now...Just very happy that I finished chapter 4! At last!

Pls reviewers! Enlighten me with your knowledge…Ahemanyway…PLS! I seriously know very little bout all this stuff... Anyway...Byez...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!** This chapter is gonna include maybe minor violence...but I'm not really good in describing actions...So this chapter might turn out to be disastrous...But I still hope you enjoy it! Thank you everyone for supporting me! Pls review after you have read this!

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl: **Thank you for all your answers... and your support too!

**jenniferseedlover: **That's why I put possible OOC... I'm not really sure but I know that it might turn out OOC...

**Destiny-Angelle: **I'm not gonna make it sound offending...But can't you wait a bit longer? I know its gonna be draggy if I make it 30 something chapters...But that's what I plan...People who hate each other in the guts won't like each other that easily...So it will take time for my story to develop...

**tha lil' angel :** I think there will be Miriallia and Dearka together... I'm not really sure...But I might write a special chapter for them and Lacus with Kira too! But it's not confirmed yet...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny and any of its character. 

Darkness Within You

_By_

animegal09

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The unexpected**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Hey you all still wanna go to the arcade? Since our plans to go there were destroyed by some ignorant people who think they could actually win me..." Cagalli asked as she and her friends were walking down an alley...But this alley was quite big and was connected to the main road..._

"_We can still go now---"_

"_Sorry to interrupt you ladies...But I have an important issue to settle with you girls"_

_Cagalli and her gang spun around to see the speaker...There was a group of guys...When she turned back in front, she realised that a few more guys were there...which means... Her gang was trapped._

"What do you want?" Cagalli snapped sensing trouble.

"So you're the leader huh?"

"..." Cagalli continued to stare at the guy standing in the middle.

"Do you remember who you bashed up yesterday?" One of the guys asked coolly. He appeared to be the leader as he was in the middle and he was standing out quite obviously.

"Yeah...Some high school girls"

"Do you realise how those _some high school_ _girls_ meant to us?" he questioned through gritted teeth.

"No. And I don't plan to know since they are just some useless girls who can't even win me!"

"USELESS! My girlfriend is NOT useless!" His fist swung forward so fast that Cagalli wasn't prepared. It hit her squarely on the face which caused her to reel back.

"So...she's your girlfriend huh..." She wiped a few droplets of blood from the corner of her mouth away with her sleeve.

_...That was a very hard punch... If we were to fight, I don't think I can win him..._

Even though she outnumbered them, guys are stronger so the chance of winning was zero. And the chance of escaping was also very low.

"What do you think I'm here for!"

"Lemme guess...taking revenge for your girlfriend!"

"Hmm...You're a fast thinker...But let's see whether you're a fast reactor,"

Without warning, he swung his fist forward for the second time.

But with her fast reaction, she dodged it easily. "I don't think there's such a word as 'fast reactor' you're already in high school and you don't even know? What a dumb ass." Cagalli insulted.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A DUMB ASS"

"Other than your brains, do you also have hearing problem!" Cagalli added.

"ARH!" Of course those words made him seethe with anger, but that was her plan.

After a really long time, the leader was still attacking Cagalli by kicking, punching and all sorts of ways. While the other gang members were just staring at the fight. All Cagalli did was dodging all the attacks, she didn't attack or even try to.

"Are you a coward! Don't only dodge! Fight me!" The leader of the guys' gang taunted because he was really fed up that he could only punch the air.

But Cagalli didn't reply and continued dodging but not fighting back.

"Hey why don't you guys start a fight with the rest of the cowards?" He hinted as he continued to punch her.

Fights between girls and boys broke out after the leader gave the cue to. It was mostly a 2 against 1 fight since there were more girls. Neither sides was gaining advantage or disadvantage.

_After a while..._

While the others were fighting, the 'mains' were starting to slow down. Both were panting but the one who was breathing heavier was the guy. Making him angry, letting him attack while she dodged, that was all she had to do to make him tired.

But Cagalli let him punch her one time, to test whether he was really tired.

_Heh...now his punch is very weak. This is my chance!_

She kicked him in the stomach causing him stumble backwards but he still could balanced himself.

The two continued to fight with Cagalli at the advantage as the gang leader was very tired by now.

**BUISH!**

And that was the final punch Cagalli gave before the gang leader collapsed in exhaustion.

Cagalli was also in a bad shape but she finally beat that guy. Everyone was stunned but they slowly backed away. She turned her back to the leader and started to make her way out of the alley wearily. When...

_**WHACK!**_

_**OFT!**_

The next moment, Cagalli was on the floor with one hand trying to support her. It appeared that the gang leader was holding a wooden stick in his hands, and he had whacked her from behind.

"Such an over-confident girl. Do you think you can stand a chance against me? **You wish!** You're too gullible!"

Before she could shake the pain away, the gang leader raised his stick preparing for another attack.

But nothing hit her... She looked up and saw one of her friends beside her with her leg up, while the wooden stick was out of sight, and gang leader's hand was still high up in the air with his palm opened out.

With anger, the gang leader pushed her friend causing her (friend) to stumble backwards to the others.

"I want this to be a 1-on-1 fight! No one is to help! Now I wanna see how long you can stand up before you ask me for mercy"

"..." Cagalli stood up without saying a single word. Her eyes wander around finding anything to help her in this situation. Without a warning she kicked him in the stomach.

"**RUN!**" She shouted to her friends, but they didn't move.

"**RUN NOW! THIS IS AN ORDER! I WILL FIND A WAY OUT!**" This time she gave them an order none of them want to disobey. Even though they were worried about her they have to run away reluctantly.

"Run after them!" The gang leader turns to order his friends. Some of them stayed behind while the rest ran after the girls.

"What happened to the pride your _great _gang had!" He asked sarcastically.

"..."

The fight between the leaders started again. But now, both of them are attacking and dodging at the same time. Both of them were hit and they both are panting heavily. But this time, Cagalli was breathing heavier.

He kicked her in the stomach so hard that she was flung against the wall. With one hand clutching her stomach she took a step forward and threw punches at him, but none hit him.

The gang leader now didn't seem to be very tired but Cagalli had barely enough energy to fight back. Now it was his turn to attack, he punched her continuously while Cagalli could only block some of his attacks. Her energy level was decreasing every moment.

He lifted his knee and hit her stomach causing her to fall to the ground. She tasted something bitter in her mouth; need not to say it was blood. She spat it out which made the grey cemented floor stained with her blood.

She didn't have anymore energy to stand, let alone fight back.

He grabbed her blood-covered school uniform collar, lifting her whole body up above the ground. He pushed her body against the wall and punched her several times. Cagalli could do nothing.

"Don't worry... You won't feel anymore pain after this."

He lifted his fist. Cagalli shut her eyes to prepare for the impact from the punch, but the only impact she could feel is the impact of her butt hitting the floor. She immediately opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw.

The person who was hit was not Cagalli but the gang leader himself who was down on the floor whipping blood from his mouth. She looked up and saw the worst ever help she wanted to get from. It was Athrun standing ever so coolly, (A/N: In my opinion), towering over that gang leader. His fist was slightly raised.

"I don't know what happened here but it really isn't right to hurt a girl"

**_As if you never did that!_**

She thought, but didn't say it out.

"You (censored)! This is none of your business!"

"I wouldn't but this girl here that you're hurting is my friend and I can't let you hurt her…"

_**When has he become my friend!**_

Cagalli opened her mouth to object but Athrun interrupted her by saying, "Actually we're even more..."

"**WHAT?**" Cagalli exclaimed loudly making Athrun stagnate (stop suddenly) and was about to make another excuse when...

"I don't care what relation you two have but whoever wants to challenge me. Will be very sorry you were ever born." The gang leader threatened.

Athrun remained silent but turned to face him and gave him a smirk. A punch was swung forward by the gang leader. But Athrun dodged it professionally. And within a few minutes, Athrun was able to defeat that guy easily. The rest of his were startled and backed away quickly. But the alley was blocked by Athrun's gang.

"Hey, Athrun, we'll take it from here. You take her." Kira said when they saw Cagalli in a really bad state. (A/N: I know he is not showing up much...But soon he will have more roles...)

Athrun nodded his head and approached Cagalli. He held out his hand for her to take. Cagalli didn't say anything but she placed her palms against the wall and tried to bring herself up.

Athrun furrowed his brow. _How stubborn can she get!_

Cagalli stood up successfully but with much difficulty.

"Are you alright!" Athrun asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm not that weak, and I won't thank you for your _interruption_ 'cos I was doing just fine. Keep your sympathy to yourself." Cagalli spat back and glared.

Athrun remained silent, trying to control his anger that was about to erupt. But he was also concerned about her.

Cagalli let go of the wall and limped forward. Just as she was about to take her second step, her vision blurred.

Luckily, Athrun got hold of her before she hit the ground for the second time.

* * *

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_Um...Nothing" A girl with blonde hair replied._

"_Then get lost! And don't give me that look! You think everyone is scared of you just because you're rich and your father is being respect by the headmaster! Then think again! 'Cos we **Friction** are NOT scared of you!"_

"_I'm sure I never get power by that way. And I'm definitely sure that I wouldn't be like you if I had the power you said I have..."_

_**BUISH!**_

_**DRIP!**_

_A drop of red thick liquid dripped onto the floor. But the two of them still continued to stare at each other._

"_I think you haven't heard off us that's why you're acting like this..."_

"_No...My seniors had warned us not to mess with you...But I guess my curiosity led me to trouble..."_

"_Curiosity?"_

"_I just wanted to see if you really are that low and despicable like what they said? And it's really true..."_

"_Like what you just did to that girl..."She added._

"_So what? Not even the teachers care, and why do you?"_

"_I don't know why, but you do know that you're from a rich and well-known family. And by doing this, it will only disgrace your family name"_

"_**SHUT UP!**"_

"_You shouldn't do this!"_

"_**I SAID SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SAY THIS TO ME!**"_

_Anger overcame her (leader of **Friction**) causing her to attack her junior without hesitation. It seemed that the girl couldn't do anything as the rest of **Friction** decided to join in..._

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Cagalli screamed as she sat up instantly perspiring profusely. 

_Now I remembered... That was the day which my life started as a member of **Friction** and that was the first time I was beaten that badly... So this is my second time..._

Gradually she calmed down and her perspiration started to dry up because of the air-conditioner...

_AIR-CONDITIONER!_

After realizing that she wasn't at the alley anymore, she looked around. But there was no sign of anybody at all. Just then, a nurse entered the room.

"Hi! You're finally awake!"

"Um...How did I end up here?" She questioned the nurse as she approached with a trolley of food.

"You were brought here in this really luxurious car last night," the nurse's eyes start to glitter, "It was a Mercedes Benz SLK, and he was soooo handsome!"

"Wait a minute! Who is the 'he' you're referring to?"

"Oh... His name is... Opps... I think I forgot his name... Anyway...He left this note with me...For you...Here" She handed Cagalli a piece of folded paper.

"He went home a few hours ago... He was here almost the whole night." She said as she put a tray of food on the table and brought it to her. (A/N: The table is movable.)

"You can go home by today but you need to rest for a few days until this wound" She pointed to a cut at her arm, "Is healed. We had to stitch it up as it was quite deep. Other than a bruise at your back, you don't have any other deep cuts or anything."

The nurse continued droning on about her condition but she didn't really pay attention, she only stared at the note.

_Hey,_

_I brought you to the hospital cos you were injured quite badly... Anyway just don't be so reckless next time..._

_From,_

_Your Savior wink_

"We did an x-ray check on your whole body, nothing was broken. But your knees seem to be in a bad sha---"

"That was an old injury and it was already healed!" Cagalli snapped and continued to eat. She was left alone for the time being.

* * *

**_Let's rewind back a few hours at the hospital in the room..._**

Athrun walked into a plainly-decorated room which only light source came from a light bulb above the door. All the lights were turned off as the patient on the bed hasn't woken up. He walked towards her and sighed really deeply.

_When will she learn not to be so reckless and stubborn? She actually looks good when she's not angry or shouting. _

After the note was written, he folded it into half and walked towards the bed-side table, thinking of putting it there when he saw her flinching. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her with concern.

But after a while, she went back to sleep. His fingers brushed her fringe away from her eyes...

_She's actually quite cute when she's sleeping..._

He felt a hot rush in his cheeks. _What am I thinking! _He immediately stopped and ran out of the room. But when he realised that he still had the note with him, he gave the note to the nurse to pass it to Cagalli when she wakes up.

* * *

Cagalli just put the note on the bed-side table and start gobbling down the food as she was starving from not eating dinner yesterday. 

After her breakfast she called up Mana (her nanny) to pick her up at the hospital. When she arrived at home, she called up her friends to ask them if they are still fine. It appeared that Athrun and his friends were walking by when they saw her friends fighting with the guys outside the alley. He went into the alley saying that he will settle everything.

"Is that so...Fine then, tell everyone to meet me at the school backyard at 10am tomorrow. And don't forget bring that girl there too...Bye" She hung up the phone before her nanny could be within hearing range.

"Mana, I'll be going to school tomorrow. There's something really important for me to do." She said as Mana walked into the room and start applying medicine on her wound.

"It's better if you rest for a few days, but if it's really important then I cannot object."

"It **is** very important," She protested. Her lips rose up forming a smirk.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update. I forgot to bring my thumb drive which, contains this chapter, to Thailand so I couldn't type anything at all...I can't even use the internet...It is either slow or cannot connect! It's so torturing!... 

**1. Can I know if you would want a sad or happy ending? It's kinda difficult to decide...**

**2. Do you want the fighting scenes to be more detailed? **

**3. Can anyone suggest sound for punching? Cos I find 'buish' a bit weird…sorry, my editor…since you suggested that... ;)**

Anyway I did really rush to finish this chapter... The next chapter is gonna be a school camping trip! Hope everyone still likes my story...I'll try to make it less draggy and better! Pls drop a review to give my support! Gotta go...


	6. Author's Note

**HI!**

I'm so sorry if you guys have been waiting for the next chapter for so long...But this year is a very important year...it will decide what I will study...and my school is loading us with tests almost every day! Anyway, the later chapters will be uploaded quite slow...but I hope you guys can wait...i will try to finish it up as soon as possible and let you guys read...

Thanks for all your support!

**Byez…..**


	7. Chapter 6

I'm back again! But this year the chapters will be uploaded slower than all the previous times... Because I will be studying hard this year...Last year I didn't care about school till I saw the shock of my life! I didn't even get a single A...Something I never had in my whole life! So I've decided to study instead of sleeping in class... :)

**Lil' Sugar: **Hm…I'm not a freshmen or anything…I'm only an eighth grader in a really stressful

school in stressful Singapore.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny and any of its character.

Darkness Within You

_By_

animegal09

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**School Annual Camping (Part 1)!**

* * *

"It's so quiet around the school these few days"

"Ya! When there's no **_Friction_** around"

"What happened to them? Are they expelled?"

"I hope they are, cos I can't stand them!"

"Hey...They really might be expelled; I heard they got into a really big fight outside the school!"

"Really? That'll sure get them expelled"

"Are you sure?"

They spun around and saw a group of fierce-looking girls glaring at them. But surprisingly, the gang leader didn't look as angry as she should be.

"I-I'm sorry ...I really am...Please don't do anything to me..." The girl stammered as she took a step backward giving Cagalli a pleading eye.

"Call today your lucky day, cos I'm not gonna do anything to you. But at 10am today get Fllay to meet me at the backyard. I don't care what method you use, just drag her to the backyard."

With that, Cagalli stalked off.

* * *

_59 minutes later..._

"Why is that girl asking me to come here at this time? It's lesson time!" Fllay muttered under her breath.

"Cos I have some matters to settle with you…"

The red hair girl turned to face the person she feared most...Cagalli!

_**BUISH!**_

"**AAAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!** **WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME!**"

_**BUISH!**_

"I don't care whether it is you or not. Only that you have caused me all this trouble and these scars too!"

"**What are you talking about?**"

_**BUISH!**_

"After that cousin of yours tattled on us and told her _beloved _boyfriend, they came to look for us," Cagalli said as she circled Fllay. Her friends formed a bigger circle around them so as to block out any interference from outside.

"**But that isn't my fault!**"

_**BUISH!**_

"**That isn't your fault! If you hadn't tried to take some stupid revenge on me, there wouldn't be your cousin...then there wouldn't be that idiot guy coming here to start some stupid fight protecting his stupid girlfriend which caused me this darn wound!**"

Cagalli pulled up her sleeve to show Fllay her deep wound.

"**So I'm going to make you feel the same way as I did when I received this wound!**"

She pulled Fllay up by her arm and pulled her sleeve up so that her arm could be scarred easier. But for no reason, Cagalli changed her mind.

"I think it wouldn't hurt enough for you..." She said as she threw her down onto the floor and kicked her once. She took a few steps away and continued.

"I wanna warn you, don't get involved with us!"

_**BUISH!**_

"If you choose to, **you will get this!**"

_**BUISH!**_

"**AND THIS!**"

"**HEY! Stop that!**"

Cagalli raised her fist up but was stopped by a mysterious voice. She turned her head around in the direction of the voice, only to see her worst enemy.

"What's your problem now? Can't you just leave us alone? We have a problem to settle" Cagalli said in an irritated voice.

"I was here a while ago, and I heard most of your conversation" Athrun said as his eyebrows started to frown.

"And I think what you did to Fllay last time was already enough. This also isn't her fault." He continued.

"This has got nothing to do with you so you better back off before you get some of this!" She shouted as she raised her fist.

"If it's just that, I'm not scared" He replied coolly.

"..." She didn't say anything but took a few steps towards him with her gang backing up behind her.

Her gang members seemed to be reacting weirdly but they still followed Cagalli.

Cagalli punched Athrun really hard but he didn't seem to budge even a little.

_What the heck? _Cagalli thought. She was full of thoughts and didn't realise that Athrun's fist was half-way through the air towards her. On noticing the fist, she instinctively shut her eyes.

Silence. No impact. Cagalli opened her eyes and found Athrun's fist just millimeters away from her face. She stared at Athrun with a questioning look. But Athrun jut looked away and lowered his fist.

Athrun look at her face full of plasters (bandages). _I can't make myself beat her in that state. Or even hit her, since I'm a guy. But she is just too much._

He took a few steps backwards and just walked away leaving Cagalli dumbfounded standing there.

* * *

_In the hall..._

"You can start your paper now" The teacher-in-charge said as everyone started writing.

Today is the final year examinations for all the third years. But in this school, even if you fail you still can go to the senior high school. So as expected, Cagalli didn't bother to do the questions and guessed most of them. She ended up sleeping through the rest of the time.

Nothing really happened much within the next few days until the day the results are out, which means the school annual camping trip for the third years is coming up.

Cagalli slowly strolled towards the bulletin board while everyone moved aside to give way for Cagalli.

**The board...**

**-----**

**Position:**1st

**Name:** Athrun Zala

**Class:** 3-9

**Detailed result:** 6 As 1 B

**Next year class:** 1-2

...(blah blah blah)

**Position:**359th

**Name:** Cagalli Yula Attha

**Class:** 3-9

**Detailed result:** 1 D 6 Fs

**Next year class:** 1-2

-----

"**WHAT! I'm with that Zala again? What is wrong with my luck?**"

"Hey, cheer up Cagalli, at least you didn't get straight Fs this year" Mir said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and you're not the last position anymore" Lacus added.

Cagalli didn't say anything but only stared at them. But that stare wasn't the normal stare. It was more of a fun-yet-irritated-stare...

(A/N: Everyone is jumbled up in different classes...The classes are not by academic results. There are 360 students.)

* * *

It was the school annual camping trip for the third years. Everyone boarded the bus and the journey to the campsite began...

When they arrived, the instructors introduced themselves and giving information and instructions for this camp.

"Everyone, I am going to tell you your groupings. The people inside your group are going to be your teammates for the next 5 days. There will be 8 people in each group, 4 girls, and 4 guys. After today, you will learn how to cooperate and get along with your peers. We have your personal information here and those who are enemies in school will most probably end up together." the instructor announced to all the students sitting on the ground.

"When your name is called, sit together with your groups on the labeled tables. So here are the groupings; group 1, Lacus Clyne, Miriallia Haww, Mia Campbell, Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala..."

"YES!"

"SHIT!"

Those two contradicting words made everyone turn to the speakers. One was from Cagalli; the other was from Mia Campbell. A figure stood up and attracted a lot of attention. The girls started to scream as Athrun strolled towards his group with his sling bag slung casually yet coolly over his back.

Cagalli started cursing and gave a tree beside her a hard punch to vent her anger.

"Okay, I'm going to continue, Dearka Elseman and Yuna-----------"

The instructor continued to explain even though the rest weren't paying any attention.

"Now please go to your assigned cabins, each team will have 2 cabins, 1 for girls, and 1 for boys. There will be a bonfire tonight after the sunset. You will eat your first dinner with the people in your teams there. Remember the curfew is at 10 pm, so return to your cabins before that."

_**1400 hrs**_

Everyone stood up and walk went in separate directions. It took them a few hours to unpack. After that, they would have a bonding exercise before the bonfire.

_**1600 hrs**_

_**Bonding exercise...**_

"What the heck do we do for bonding?" Cagalli asked curtly as they sat down on a bench outside their cabins.

"Don't tell me you don't even know what is bonding?" Athrun stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She threatened as she raised her fist.

"It depends on what you think. If you think it's an insult, then it is, but if you don't think it's an insult, then it isn't." He said calmly.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" She yelled getting more and more impatient.

"Hey, hey, hey. I think we have a bonding exercise to do right now, they will ask us on the information we have on each of us." Mir said as she put her hand in the middle of Cagalli and Athrun.

"Fine. Let's start then."

_Huh? Why is she not angry with Mir for stopping her? This is really weird... _Athrun thought to himself but didn't say anything.

"Okay, I think we should start off with some introductions, and interest."

It continued on for a while, it was mostly a question-and-answer thing. It seems that Cagalli is talking more in front of Lacus and Miriallia.

Everyone started to make their way to the center of the camping site which was where the bonfire was going to be held.

When the sun had set, they started handing out trays of food, and every sat in a circle talking and eating in front of the warm fire. After everyone had finished their food, marshmallows were passed around. And ghost stories were told. But only minutes after the first story was told, someone stood up quietly and walked off into the wood.

But this didn't go unnoticed by Athrun. He saw a glimpse of blonde heading for the woods, so he stood up and slowly followed the figure till she stopped by the riverside, sat down hugged her knees, and dissolved into wild choking sobs.

It surprised him, so he quickly made his way to her and asked in a very gentle tone, "Are you alright? It's not safe for a girl to be out here alone"

She quickly raised her head and wiped her tears. He sat down beside her and asked her again. But all he receive was silence.

"You can cry as much as you want, I won't tell anyone. It's better to cry than to keep everything inside. It's not good."

"Shut up! I'm not weak, I can handle this myself, and I don't need your advice." But tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"..."

"You'd better not tell anyone what you just saw, if not..."

"If not what? Kick my ass? I don't think so" He interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

She didn't say anything but only gave a deadly stare and stalked off.

"Hey wait!" Athrun shouted after her.

"What?" She said irritated.

"Umm..."

"..."

"Umm..."

"If you're not gonna say anything then just shut up" And she walked off leaving Athrun standing there with lose of words.

_Why did I call her? When I have nothing to say! _Athrun thought to himself while walking back to his own cabin.

* * *

**Camping day 2 **

"Hey wake up you sleepy head..." Lacus said as she tried to wake Cagalli up.

"What time is it now?"

"7.45 am"

"It's still so early! Let me sleep for a few more minutes!"

"We have to assemble at the canteen for our breakfast at 8"

"WHAT! Shit!" She exclaimed as she sat up on her bed. She quickly went to the bathroom to have a shower and quickly get dressed.

In just 10 minutes she was ready and she quickly ran out to find everyone else waiting outside for her.

"Slept in huh...?" Athrun retorted.

"Shut up would ya? No one asked you to wait for me." Cagalli snapped back.

"You should be more considerate. Others might not say it out, but surely they would feel irritated."

"Fine then, ask them" She turned to them and continued, "Are you irritated?"

None of them replied.

"There! No one said there was any problem." She said as she flashed him a victorious smirk.

"..."

"Silence means consent. Which means 'yes'."

"Just shut up will ya?"

"No, because..."

The bickering continued on even after their breakfast. Even until the first activity was starting.

* * *

"Okay, guys, we're doing a height activity. I will assign a partner for each of you and both of you will take turns to do this. One of you will be climbing while the other your partner will be holding this rope incase you fall of. So you will have to trust your partner."

One by one they started climbing up the ladders to go to their first station in the height activity. Their partners would be on the ground holding tightly onto the ropes incase their partner fall any moment.

_HAH! Now I can scare him and threaten him_ Cagalli thought to herself. She was Athrun'spartner as the instructor noticed them bickering with each other earlier this morning.

As Athrun was walking on an elevated log, he stumbled a little. Trying not to look down he continued walking but he found some difficulties as he walked on. Just when he was about to step onto the platform...

* * *

A/N: AH! After so long! I finished! Sorry that I took so long to write this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this really short chapter... Next chapter title: **School Annual Camping (Part 2)**

**Bye! Hope you are still interested in my story! ((:**


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late updating...I'm really trying my best to type as fast as I can and use all my free time...so please be patient... The last chapter I only got not much reviews... I really hope that you guys can drop me a review if you think my story is nice... Thank you!

hmm...i love cliffy man! LOL

Cagalli crying would be revealed together with her past

LOL

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny and any of its character.

Darkness Within You

_By_

animegal09

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**School Annual Camping (Part 2)!**

* * *

Previously...

_As Athrun was walking on an elevated log, he stumbled a little. Trying not to look down he continued walking but he found some difficulties as he walked on. Just when he was about to step onto the platform..._

"Shit!" Athrun cursed under his breath as he felt his feet almost touching the platform but now he could feel himself falling down from great heights. Even the bravest person would freak in this situation.

Athrun hastily look around for his partner. His eyes fixed on a patch of blonde hair holding the rope loosely in her hand.

_What is she doing? She's supposed to pull the rope by now so that I won't hit the ground!_ Athrun panicked as he looked at her face which twisted into a devilish grin.

_5...4...3...2...1!_ Cagalli gave the rope a small tug causing Athrun to swing a little bit. Then she slowly let him down to the ground.

"**What are you trying to do?**" Athrun pointed his finger at her and advanced towards her.

"This will teach you a lesson not to mess with me!" She replied as she looked up with a defiant face.

"So what! We're not in school anymore. This is a **bonding** camp for next year, not a camp so that we can fight! And what you did is very dangerous!"

"Who told you to start a fight in school with me in the first place!"

"Don't be childish, that is school fights, **this **is safety, what if you estimated wrongly?"

"Then you'll die. It's no big deal, then I'll have one less person to fight against." She said as she shrugged and started to walk off.

"**YOU!**"

"Me, what?" she turned around and gave him a challenging look.

"Fine! If you wanna be childish, I shall be childish too!" He stated and walked off in a huff.

* * *

As Cagalli was walking on the elevated log, Athrun was on the ground smirking happily to himself. Even though she noticed it, she didn't give a second thought.

And the same thing happened all over again, but this time, it was Athrun's turn to take his revenge on _poor_ Cagalli.

Just as Cagalli was about to step onto the platform, she felt something constantly hitting her legs and when she looked down...

"WTF are you trying to do?" Cagalli shouted as another piece of pebble is being thrown at her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to throw some stones cos I'm bored, but I guess I used too much strength." Athrun replied with a smirk clearly shown on his face.

"YOU ARE SUCH A---" but even before she could finish her sentence, she felt her feet slipping from the log she was walking on. Just a second later she could feel herself plummeting like what she did to Athrun.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! What is this? Retribution! ARH!_

Like what he did, she looked around to find her partner, who stood out quite well with his midnight blue hair. Even though she didn't want to show this to him, there was fear in her eyes.

After realizing what 'eye' she gave him, she quickly looked away only to find herself facing the ground. Then she realized that he wouldn't dare to let her fall so she looked back at him with a daring look.

But what made her even more scared was the look he gave back. It was like a mixture of (…………) altogether. Now she wasn't sure anymore that she is safe but she being the 'tough' girl she's known for, continued to glare at him.

She was nearing the floor but Athrun still isn't pulling the rope yet. Now, she is really scared. She looked at him but didn't show much fear _yet_.

Then, Athrun's hand tightened onto the rope and was going to pull but--- "SHIT! The rope! Where did it go?"

Upon hearing this, Cagalli's eyes closed unconsciously with her arms across her face preparing for the **hard** impact.

But it never came...

All she felt was her feet touching the floor gently. Her eyes shot open when she realised that she was tricked and Athrun saw her in her fear.

Athrun strolled happily towards her with the happiest face ever.

"_This _is how childish I can be" Athrun said in a mocking tone.

"Thi--" But before Cagalli could finish...

"Hey! The two of you! What do you think you're doing" The instructor shouted as he walked towards them.

"Um...um..." Athrun tried to think of a good excuse.

Cagalli snickered before saying, "I dun give a damn. I can do what I want."

"Oh no you can't. I've heard about you from the school committee. But this is not your school so here, you don't have the **_power_** you used to have."

"WHAT!" She shouted so loudly that everyone turned in their direction.

"YOU!" He turned to Athrun, "I saw what you did just now, and don't you know that it is very dangerous to do that?"

"BUSTED!" Cagalli said before turning in another direction leaving them.

But before Cagalli could walk any further, she was grabbed by the arm.

"Stop right there. You cannot leave too. You think I didn't see what you did to him? You two follow me."

He walked back to his cabin which is the main office...

* * *

45 minutes later...

"So by making the two of you get along, I'm going to give you two a punishment **TOGETHER** so that the two of can get along."

"**WHAT!** You can't do this! You can't put me with this...this...this childish spoilt brat!" Athrun was the first to object.

"**WHAT! ME?** Childish? And who was the one who let me drop onto the floor?"

"Cos you started it first!"

"So? If you say that you're not childish why did you even take revenge on me?"

"Cos you challenged me, so I did it!"

"Then if I ask you to surrender to in front of the whole school will you ever do it?"

"Of course not! You're asking me a really stupid question!"

"See? If you won't do it, then why did you do this?"

"These two things are a totally different thing!"

"**WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP IT? THIS IS THE REASON WHY I WANT TO GIVE YOU THIS PUNISHMENT!**" The instructor screamed at the top of his lungs as he couldn't stand the childish bickering any longer.

"What punishment?" Both of them said at the **same** time.

"You two will have to partner each other for all the activities tonight and tomorrow", he looked at them seriously and continued, "And if you two still can't get along..."

He paused for a few moments before continuing, "I will have to put you two in the same cabin until you two can work together."

"WHAT! NO WAY! We are of different gender, which is against the rules of the camp!" Cagalli yelled out.

"Even the rules can be bend, right? Miss Cagalli?"

"So, you two should go back to your cabins now, I think the rest have finished their activities for today. Tonight you should know what's going to happen, and you two are partners"

He gestured them to leave the room and sat down on his own desk. He gave out a deep sigh and muttered to himself... "I hope this doesn't turn out disastrous."

* * *

Later that night everyone gathered at the foot of the hill waiting for instructions to be given. What they had to do is to hike with your partner up the hill, get each a key necklace, before walking down to the other side of the hill.

There they will see a long stretch of beach. They have to walk along the beach till they meet their destination. Each team will depart 15 minutes after the other so as not to cause any jams.

This would seem like a really adventurous trip for Cagalli...except for one tiny bit that would give her a lot of problems.

She's afraid of ghosts...

* * *

Seriously I took SOO long to write this chapter...i wanted to make it longer. But I was afraid that you guys would lose interest in my fanfiction cos I took a really long time to just update one chapter... But I really hope that you guys would enjoy it!

hmm...another request from you guys...PLEASE if you like my story drop a review... I'm feeling that the number of reviews are kinda little...


	9. Chapter 8

I'm really really sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. I had lots of things to do... Like my finals. But since this is my holidays, I will have lots of free time. And maybe I'll use this holiday to try to finish up about 40 of the story. I'm not very sure. But I'm thinking of an ending.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny and any of its character.

Darkness Within You

_By_

animegal.zeronine

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**School Annual Camping (Part 3)!!!**

* * *

Even though her legs were aching with tiredness, Cagalli continued to trudge down the seemingly endless path.

She vowed through gritted teeth:_There is no way I'm gonna show him that I'm tired!!_

She took a glance at her white-gold wristwatch embedded with diamonds and muttered to herself, "It's already almost an hour."

"You tired?" Athrun turned his head to face her.

"Why do you care?" She snapped back.

"Hey, hey, hey... Don't think of me as a bad guy. I'm also concerned of your well-being because, you are my partner." He replied politely.

"Yeah right" She replied sarcastically.

"..."

All was silent for the next few minutes until they reach the top of the hill.

"Here! One necklace for each of you," the man behind the table then proceeded to hand them a necklace each.

"Now both of you will have to walk down that side of the hill," he pointed to the opposite side and continued, "and then walk along the beach to your final checkpoint and you're done."

Athrun muttered a word of thanks before leaving for the other side. Both hurried on so that they could reach the final check point as soon as possible.

Even though the night was cold, beads of perspiration trickled down Cagalli's forehead. This did not go unnoticed by Athrun.

Due to his previous rejected attempts of showing his acts of kindness and concerns towards Cagalli, he chose to keep mum. But he silently observed Cagalli in case anything went amiss.

_This girl is tough, she has been panting for almost 30 minutes. Hmm... I wonder how long will she last..._His lips formed into a smirk as hethought to himself.

"What are you smirking at?" Cagalli snapped Athrun out of his daze.

"Oh...Haha...Nothing at all... Just thinking of something," with that, he smirked even wider.

"Crazy."

"I heard that, ya' know?"

"Good for you"

At this point, Athrun broke out laughing.

"What are you laughing for?!?!" She shouted at him.

"It's not **what** I'm laughing at, it's **who** I'm laughing **at**!!"

"YOU!!!" She clenched her fist.

"I didn't say it was you" He raised both his arms to show that he was innocent.

"**Of course it was me!! Who else is there for you to laugh at?!? There's only two of us here!!**" She practically screamed at him with anger.

"Maybe I wasn't laughing at you, _maybe_ I was laughing at that woman behind you..." He said in a calm voice.

"What woman?!? Where?!? I don't see anything at all!!"

"THERE!! Right there, look!! She's wearing a white dress and she's waving at you right now!!" Athrun spoke the sentence with so much enthusiasm that it sounded fake.

But Cagalli don't seem to notice that **_extra_** enthusiasm. Now her face was as pale as...well...the white lady (ghost).

Her eyes searched every tree every branch but she could not see anything. Her hair on her neck is beginning to stand up and she cold feel chills running down her spine.

_Damn it!! That bastard!!_

Now, she realized that she was tricked by Athrun, she wanted to turn around to attack him.

But a spilt second later, she realized that she could not do that. Because the thing that was stopping her from doing so was something bony that shaped like a hand that was on her shoulder.

She slowly lowered her head just enough to see what was on her left shoulder. She could not really make it out but what she saw was a mixture of green and brown.

_Decomposed meat and bones?!?!_

one...two...three...four...five

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed at the top of her lungs, swatted the hand away and ran for her life.

Since she had her eyes closed, she could not see what was in front of her and the next moment she was on the floor moaning in pain.

On the other hand, Athrun, the mastermind of everything was holding onto a **brown** branch with **green** leaves, was laughing hysterically at the scene. He brought the branch over and started brushing it against her back.

He then asked Cagalli nicely, "Hey, you okay? That was only a joke."

"How would I know that you're really scared of ghosts and these things. Hey..." He reached forward to turn her around only to be greeted by a punch on his nose.

"OUCH!!! What was that for?!?!" Athrun exclaimed.

"That was for the fake **_hand_** and **this **is for my ankle!!" She swung her fist forward this time aiming for his right cheek.

BAMB!!

With only his left hand, he caught her fist easily, while the other hand was still covering his nose.

"Your ankle?!?" He looked down at her ankle and realised that it was bleeding.

She then sat down onto the floor and started searching for something inside her backpack.

"Hey, you searching for bandage?" He asked with concern.

"..." She didn't reply and continued until she found her water bottle.

She poured water onto the open wound to clean away the blood. Now the floor was stained with fresh blood.

She then went to grab her backpack again to find something, but after searching for a while she gave up. She started using her hands to wipe away the blood/water on her ankle.

"Hey, let me help you," he then took a piece tissue paper and started to wipe out the blood and water. Athrun knelt down beside her.

Cagalli looked at Athrun with shock written all over her face. He took out his own handkerchief and started wrapping the wound with it.

This caused Cagalli to be numbed with shock. After tying a little knot at the end, he looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry, you don't have to wash and return it. You can keep or throw it away," He said as he sat down comfortably beside her.

"I think we should rest for a while first. Till the pain on your ankle subside a bit," he said without looking at her.

_Why is he helping me?_

"Urm..."

Her thoughts were interrupted because of Athrun. Inside she was finding it amusing for him to start up a conversation.

_If I didn't know better I would think that he was trying to talk to me...Heh!!_

She snickered unintentionally to herself, which of course, did not escape Athrun's ears. He turned his head to face her.

"I was being friendly by trying to start a conversation and you're laughing at me?!?!"

"I didn't ask you to start a conversation with me, you were the one who wanted to talk to me first!! And I wasn't even laughing, it was only a snicker!!" She teased.

"Even if it was me who wanted to start the conversation, at least you should appreciate it by NOT _snickering_!!" He started raising his voice.

"Like I said again, I didn't ask you to!!" She raised her voice too, to compete with him.

"I was guilty okay?!?!" He shouted back.

"So what if you're gui--" She stopped halfway and thought for a few seconds, "Wait, can you say that again?"

"Forget it, I'm not saying that," he said while looking down.

"Say it!"

"NO!!"

"CAN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT?!?!"

Another round of bickering was beginning. But this time, it was because of something even more stupid and useless.

"NO!! WHY SHOULD I?!?" Athrun shouted.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY IT?!?" She practically screamed back.

"URGH!!! I'm not gonna talk back because we will end up fighting **again**, so whatever you say, I'm just gonna ignore."

Athrun said it in a very calm tone and continued looking down.

"Oh! Trying to be mature now, huh?" Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"..."

He simply ignored her, took a branch on the floor and started fiddling with it for a while.

"It's all because of you and that thing that made my ankle become like this," She started once again.

"..."

This time, it seemed that Athrun wasn't going to fight back anymore.

But after a few minutes, he decided to break the silence again.

"Even if I didn't scare you with this branch, I think the teachers will scare you too," he said calmly as he pointed to a tree not far from them.

On the branch just above the path that leads them down the hill, they saw a person in a white blanket on the tree with two holes for the eyes.

She sighed, "Isn't that a bit too cliché? Trying to scare us with that."

"I guessed the teacher thinks that it'll scare us. But it's too comical."

"We're too old for that sort of thing."

"Yeah, but not too old for THIS!!" he said as he took that branch and touched her shoulders with it.

"**SHUDDUP!!!**"

Athrun broke out laughing after seeing the expression on her face. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Cagalli.

"Talking about all these things, do you know the story about this place?"

"What story?" She asked curiously.

"It's the story about the beach down there, it's haunted."

"That kinda story is stupid, someone probably just made that up," She didn't say anything but she didn't object so he continued. He stood up and started walking, so she had to follow.

"It happened only a few years back, during summer, there was a group of teenagers, all about our age, and they came here for a camping trip. This night, was the same one twenty years ago..."

He paused as he looked up.

"They were camping at the foot of this hill. When they were all sleeping soundly but then suddenly once of them woke up in the middle of the night saying that he wanted to go pee. The others were too sleepy and so he had to go alone."

"He disappear and never to return again. Haha, that's not scary," She interrupted him.

He looked into her eyes and continued, "He came back an hour later claiming that he found a treasure while digging a hole to do his business. He brought an old wooden box back. There weren't really many things inside the box, only old photographs. But one thing caught his eye..."

By now, they had reached the beach. The sand was soft and their feet sunk into it at every step. The sound of the waves was in a relaxing rhythm. The night was dark without any star with only one source of light. A full moon.

"The only valuable that caught his eye was a golden locket. He seemed to be mesmerized by that locket. He took it in his hands and examined it. His friends were also looking at it with a lot of interest.

He opened the locket and saw a photograph in it. He told them that the locket could be sold for quite a price, so he tore out the picture and threw it carelessly onto the floor."

"They were all so interested in the locket that they didn't notice something moving behind them..."

"Then before they could even blink..."

"..."

"What happened?!?" Cagalli asked.

"HAHAHA!!! I thought you didn't want to listen to some _fake made-up_ story?" he asked teasingly.

"Will you just continue?!"

"A shadow dragged the guy down the cliff. The others were so terrified they started packing their bags and they left immediately. But _the shadow_ didn't leave them alone...everywhere they go; they hear voices or feel like something is following them. They had nightmares every night...one by one they ended their lives to escape from their nightmares."

"They say that the spirits of those victims still haunt this area...right HERE!!!!"

_**CRASH!!!**_

They both turned around but didn't see anything. At the same time, the temperature seems to drop rapidly and it seemed darker. They both look around.

"You know what? They said that when you are at haunted places, you shouldn't talk about ghost or spirits. I guess they're right...and...we should run!!" Athrun said as he grabbed Cagalli's hands and ran towards the foot of the hill.

When they reached the beach they both sat down panting.

Hai(sounds of panting)

Hai

Hai

Hai

They looked and each other and broke out laughing...

"HAHAHA!!! You know, it was a bit scary just now...but it was fun!!!" Athrun said as he lay down on the sand.

"HAHAHA!!! Yeah...I agree" She agreed as she looked up at the sky. The clouds in the sky seemed to have cleared and the stars shone brightly.

"Let's continue and finish this walk" Athrun stood up and offered Cagalli a hand.

Cagalli was reaching forward for the hand when she realized what she was doing. She quickly withdrew her hand and snapped back.

"I can stand up by myself"

They finished the trail and went back to the isolation cabin.

(A/N: They were punished.)

* * *

"I'm sleeping there" Athrun muttered as he dropped his bag on the bed.

Cagalli took a glance at the other bed that was beside the window facing the **_dark_** forest.

"Who said so? **I **am sleeping on **this** bed" She used her feet to kick Athrun's bag down onto the floor.

He slowly picked up his bag and said, "Don't think by using that tone I'll be scared. You should know that I'm not scared. But anyway, I'll just give you this bed. _I'm too tired to fight anyway._"

He walked to the other bed and settled down onto the bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

Cagalli did the same and turned her back to look at him for a moment. _Why isn't he fighting back anymore?_

Athrun took a glance at Cagalli to confirm that she was asleep.

Sighing, he whispered, "I'm letting you have that bed because I just know that you're afraid of the forest." With that, he drifted off to sleep. But Cagalli wasn't asleep yet, she heard all of it.

* * *

I know that this chapter is very lame (the ghost part) and boring. But I'm gonna make sure that the next chapter is more exciting!! So be a _little_ patient!!! I'll try to speed up my next chapter!! 


	10. Author's Note with New Summary

HELLO GUYS!!!

I'm sorry that this is another author's note. But I wanted to inform you guys something. In chapter 1, I said that Kira and Cagalli are not supposed to be siblings...But I wanna change it. They are going to be related, somehow. It's gonna be a surprise!! I'm am currently writing chapter 9 which is about…hmm, about 20 done I think.

And this is going to be the full summary:

AxC AU and Possible OOC .Rich, spoiled Cagalli is the leader of a gang in school that everyone feared because her family had power over almost all of them...except the new transfer guy. Athrun is against her the first time they met when he saw her bullying. Athrun is as rich and powerful is not scared of her and challenges her all the time. But Cagalli didn't become like this just because of some minor things, her past that are slowly revealing are dark and sad...and only Athrun can help her get over it.

Thanks for your patience!!

**animegal.zeronine**


	11. Chapter 9

I know I have not been updating for sooo long, but I've been kinda busy, now that I've moved to USA…and I was kinda settling down in my new school, so I wasn't able to write at all…hehe, but now that it is summer, hopefully the next chapter will be done soon!!

Well, hope you enjoy another chapter of the camping trip! But this chapter is not going to be that good, because I suddenly feel 'out-of-idea' and I feel that this chapter wasn't that good. But anyway, R&R!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny and any of its character.

Darkness Within You

_By_

animegal.zeronine

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**School Annual Camping (Part 4 'ending')!!!**

* * *

Due to the late night activity, the campers were permitted to have a free-and-easy day, where they could spend their day sleeping in, relaxing, just chilling out with friends. Anything except...

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"What do you think I am doing?!"

"How would I know if you refuse to tell me?"

"HEY! It's not my fault that you are stupid!!"

"Are you callin--"

"**WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!**"Their instructor hollered at the top of his voice.

"**Both of you will never learn your lesson unless we give you hell right?**" he said while glaring at them, "**Just you wait and see. Meet me after lunch**."

With that, he stormed off leaving Cagalli and Athrun to curse under their breaths.

"It's all because of you!!" both of them yelled in unison, giving each other deadly glares.

"ARGH!!" Cagalli threw her hands up in the air in frustratration and walked away.

* * *

_After lunch..._

"Well, since both of you are still as uncooperative as you were at the beginning of this camp, I shall MAKE you guys cooperate." The instructor emphasised.

"!!!!!!!" (Cagalli)

"What do you mean by MAKE?" Athrun asked calmly.

"You will know in a second. Now, both of you stretch out your arms and close your eyes."

Cagalli stood still without lifting her hands, "WHAT are you planning? If it's something really stupid, I'm going back to my cabin," She stalked off before an answer was given.

"Get back here **right now**, don't forget that I know Miss Sogue (from Chapter 3 ;D), the deputy headmistress of your school, so happens to be your aunt. I don't think she'll be happy if I give her a phone call regarding your behavior here." He threatened while taking his cell phone out.

Cagalli's eyes widened at the thought of her aunt _dealing_ with her when she got back to school. She gritted her teeth but had no choice but to give in. She raised her hands and rolled her eyes in irritation. Fed up with all the nonsense she had to face, she let out a sigh of frustration.

_Heh. _Athrun gave a soft chuckle, following that, a smirk.

"Do you need this to wipe that smile off your face?" Cagalli raised her fist to Athrun face and gave her fiercest glare.

"HAHAHAHA" Athrun burst out laughing when he saw Cagalli's reaction. _HAHAHA!! I never thought that she could be this cute._

(A/N: I don't know whether it is cute for you guys, but I thought Cagalli giving in so easily after being threatened is kinda cute.)

"Hey!! YOU TWO!! Stop wasting my time and raise your hands up NOW!!! And close your eyes too!"

Both of them shut their eyes and stretched their arms out without further ado.

_**Klitch**_

Cagalli and Athrun opened their eyes upon the feeling of cold metal on their wrists. In front of them was the most unexpected sight.

Cagalli's right hand...

Athrun's left hand...

BOTH HANDCUFFED TO EACH OTHER!!!

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!**" Cagalli yelled and grabbed the instructor's collar, "**GIVE ME THE KEYS RIGHT NOW!!**"

"It's not with me now, so you cannot get it no matter what. You better listen to me **right** **now**, or your punishment will be worse."

Cagalli suppressed her anger and obeyed.

* * *

"Why do I have to this...this filthy sort of thing?" Cagalli exclaimed in disgust as she threw a brush onto the floor.

"Just shut up and continue scrubbing the toilet bowl" Athrun muttered as he raised his free arm to wipe the droplets of perspiration on his forehead.

"&#$&" Cagalli cursed.

"Don't be a sore loser. You lost to me, so you have to do like what we agreed in the first place."

"That stupid, childish game? Who the hell thought of that in the first place?!?!" Cagalli retorted in frustration.

_Flashback a few moments ago..._

"We have 3 cubicles to wash. Who is going to wash the last toilet bowl?" Athrun asked.

"No way! I'm not gonna wash another one of those dreaded things," Cagalli turned away.

"We have to make this fair cos I'm not washing it while you get to escape this!"

"Fine, how about a game of 'scissors-paper-stone?" Cagalli challenged. _HEH, I'm good at this game!_

(A/N: That's what we called that game from where I'm from.)

"Okay, three, two, one"

Cagalli: scissors

Athrun: stone(LOL)

_End of flashback..._

"HAHA. Thanks anyway. All because of you, I don't have to wash it." Athrun said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up if you're not gonna help," Cagalli snapped.

Athrun took another brush and helped her scrub the other side of the toilet bowl in silence. Cagalli stared at him in shock before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, even if I'm helping you, you're supposed to do your part of the job too." Athrun reminded Cagalli as he turned to face her. Cagalli, still puzzled by Athrun's kind deed, took up her brush.

"..._thanks_..." It was almost inaudible, almost a faint whisper. The word carried in a light whisper flew out of Cagalli's mouth, drifted to Athrun's ear and lingered for a moment. He heard it.

Athrun's lips curved into a smile- a sincere smile, not a mocking smirk.)

* * *

Once Cagalli reached the cabin, it seemed that the incident of Athrun's helpfulness just a moment ago was flushed out of her memory...

"Haaaaiiiiii" Cagalli heaved a long, loud sigh as she fell face-flat on her bed, "I'M SO TIRED!!! DAMN THAT !!!! ARGH!!! I HATE THAT GUY!!!"

_**BANG!!**_

_**CRASH!!**_

_**CRASSSHHHHH!!!!!**_

"Hey, stop it. It's getting on my nerves, you will never see him again anyway," Athrun stated as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Shut up!!" Cagalli yelled as she flung the chair across the room.

**CRAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

She reached for the lamp on the bedside table and raised it above her head...

"I think you should stop throwing some **childish tantrum** and get some sleep. We still have to pack our things tomorrow morning." Athrun said coolly while holding the table lamp with his right hand and with the other, directed Cagalli towards her bed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! I can do whatever I want and you'll have to tolerate it!! Like how I tolerated spending my whole day with you today!" Cagalli blurted out in anger.

"Well, if I'm such a bother to you, then just pretend I'm invisible. _**Goodnight**_"

A pang of guilt shot through Cagalli's heart. Was it the words Athrun said that caused her cheeks to burn? Or was it the sadness that saturated his words? She did not expect Athrun to take her words so seriously.

"Urm..." Cagalli kept silent for a long while, thinking. Thinking of the right word to say...Thinking of something she could say that would express "I'm sorry," and yet not make her seem too apologetic about it... "...I didn't really mean that, err... I was trying to say..."

Athrun turned around, gave her a knowing smile, and went back to sleep.

_What had just happened?_ Cagalli thought to herself. (but) she just couldn't find the answer to why he just smiled at her.

_She's changing…even if it's just a little bit _-----Athrun

* * *

_The next morning..._

"OWWWW"

"I already warned you that I'm serious if you don't wake up"

"Warned me? But I'm asleep! How would I know about your warning?!?"

"Hmm...Well, too bad then," Athrun shrugged, "You need to pack up now, if not you'll be late for the bus ride back home."

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." She muttered as she pull the covers over her head and drifted back to sleep.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to get up now, or you'll regret." Athrun sniggered at the thought of a '_great'_ idea.

"**Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four**..."

But Cagalli remained as still as a stone under her covers. Athrun paused for a moment before he walked out of the cabin and returned in a little while.

"**Three**...I'm really warning you. Get up now."

"Uhhh" Cagalli covered her ears with her pillow.

"**Two**..." Athrun was holding something in his hands while he walked towards Cagalli's sleeping form.

"**One**!!!"

Athrun dropped all the contents in his hands onto Cagalli's body. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes to see what was crawling all over her. She grabbed one and scrutinized it. She realized that it was a **worm**.

Athrun was expecting an ear-piercing scream. But Cagalli just grabbed a handful of worms off her and looked at Athrun.

"Pathetic. You think that these teeny worms are gonna scare me? _**Friction**_?" Cagalli mocked before tossing the earthworms to Athrun.

Athrun let them fall to the floor, "...Just pack up..." He said before walking out of the cabin with his bag.

* * *

Everyone stayed with their group for their attendance checking before getting onto the bus.

"Tch...pathetic. Trying to scare me with some worms? HAHA!!!" Cagalli walked up the bus with her friends trailing after her.

All eyes were concentrated on Athrun with questioning looks on their face. Athrun tried to look away to avoid further embarrassement.

_You better watch out Cagalli_ Athrun warned as he clenched his fist.

* * *

_Many hours later---School..._

While the students alighted the bus weary and tired, Cagalli stared at Athrun as if she was about to jump on him and strangle him.

"You're trying to find trouble? Get out of the way," Cagalli spoke in a slow emphasizing manner hinting that she was angry.

"I'm not the one trying to pick a fight here. You're the one who's starting another one of your stupid fights here," Athrun replied as he turned to leave the bus, but…

"What a gentleman." Cagalli said with her words drenched in sarcasm. Athrun gave a questioning look.

"Ladies first. You're supposed to let me go first," Cagalli insisted as she took a step forward to block Athrun.

"What?" Athrun made an "I'm-so-surprised" look and continued with a teasing tone, "You mean that you _are_ a _lady_???"

"!!!!!" Cagalli's eyes narrowed, seething with anger.

Cagalli swung her fist forward with full strength. But, _as always_, Athrun's reflexes are better. He caught her fist easily and twisted her arms into an awkward position. The pain which shot through her arm caused her to clench her teeth.

"I think we should continue elsewhere, we're making quite a congestion here," Athrun said as he dragged Cagalli down the bus.

_$#&$ He's making me look weak in front of all these people!! I'll never forgive him!! He's tainting the __**Friction**__'s reputation!!_

"What are you trying to do?" Cagalli shook Athrun's hands off before using her other hand to push him aside.

"Urm...well, let me guess...embarrassing you in front of everybody else? Tainting your reputation?"

_!!!!!!!! How did he know? _Cagalli's eyes grew as huge as saucers. It showed her bewilderment and proved that Athrun was right.

"I guessed correctly right? HAHA!! Maybe you should change the way you speak and think. It's getting way too easy to guess."

"Don't act as if you're a smart-ass. I can choose to think whichever way I like!!!" With that, Cagalli swung her right fist at Athrun's face.

Athrun caught her fist easily, "You should know by now that and easy attack like that wouldn't be able to get---"

But before Athrun could finish his sentence...

Cagalli's left hand had a firm grip on Athrun's wrist that was holding onto her right hand. She used his arm as a support and...

OOFT!!

Cagalli's knee sunk into Athrun's stomach with such force that it knocked the air out of him.

"Don't think that you're the only mighty one here." Cagalli said triumphantly as Athrun released his grip of her fist in pain.

Cagalli began to skip away in a cheerful mood. Athrun regained his composure and straightened himself. It barely took him 5 seconds to recover. (A/N: He's a guy. He won't be hurt so easily. HAHA)

Athrun walked swiftly towards Cagalli, grabbed her arm and spun her around. But before he could do anything, he was interrupted by his chauffer.

"Young Master, I'll wait by the car."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"Yes sir" He bowed before returning to his car.

Athrun adverted his attention back to Cagalli.

"..."

"What?" Cagalli snapped at Athrun.

_She's actually pretty good for a girl..._

"Nothing," Athrun gave a sheepish grin before leaving Cagalli.

* * *

Athrun's chauffer stood beside the backseat door and opened it for Athrun. His silver Mercedes-Benz E240 careened out of the school driveway.

"I haven't had my dinner yet."

"Where do you want to have your dinner, young master?" The chauffer asked Athrun, "There is a 6-star hotel nearby with a really good restaurant in about 10 kilometers, sir."

"Um. Stop the car now, I think I'll just eat here. It's troublesome to go there."

They stopped in front of a small ramen shop beside the street.

"You can park the car first, I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

"Yes, sir. You can take your time."

* * *

_A while later..._

Athrun strolled to the car and they headed for home. Finding nothing to do, Athrun glanced out of the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a particular blonde-haired girl trudging down a dark empty street just a few meters ahead.

"Stop the car."

"Yes, sir"

"Just drive around somewhere. I'll call you to pick me up." After finishing his sentence, Athrun left the car.

_She's walking home alone? Even though she's 'strong', doesn't she know that it's really dangerous for a girl to be walking back home alone?_ Athrun thought to himself while he kept a safe distance between them.

Athrun looked at Cagalli's back and realized how small and fragile she was. _I've never actually paid attention to her size. _He thought of the way he have been treating her for the past few months...Has his actions been too _mean_ to a _small_ girl like Cagalli?

Athrun, still absorbed in his own thoughts, saw Cagalli walk past a row of houses.

_Hmmm...Why does this area seems so familiar?_ --------Athrun

The further she walked, the more Athrun found that he was familiar with the surroundings. But no matter how hard he racked his brains, he could not think of anything that was related to this place.

Finally, Cagalli made a final turn into 'her' house.

Athrun could only stare at the sight...

_WHY DID CAGALLI WALK INTO KIRA'S HOUSE?!?_

* * *

Sorry, this chapter isn't that good. But I promise that the next chapter is gonna be better! It's more interesting!! I hope the last sentence is a cliffhanger...hehe...

Here's some sneak preview for the next chapter!!

"_Why the hell is Cagalli living in the same house as you?!?! What is the meaning of this?"_

"_Aren't you over reacting? Or do you have feelings for her?"_

I need some opinions, do you think that Athrun (overall throughout the whole story) is scary towards Cagalli or kinda teasingly cute way? Because I thought that sometimes I made him to scary or sometimes I made him too teasing. I'll try to finish up the next chapter as fast as I can!! BYE! JA!!


End file.
